


尸骨场

by YuriApocalypse



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Farting, I cannot rember everything I'm sorry, M/M, Sex Toys, Squirting, Urination, mob, 逆バニー
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriApocalypse/pseuds/YuriApocalypse
Summary: “人人都觉得从对方那里得到了好处，因而沾沾自喜。而它优雅的吞食下这些由血和肉创造的，泡沫般虚幻的喜悦”。逆兔女郎，双男精，一对儿已婚的恋人。两个都是我的oc。包含：拆，逆，路人，道具，调教，纯爱对，纯爱。
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Elezen Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 5





	尸骨场

**Author's Note:**

> -服务准则-  
> 1.本会场是经由上层批准，特此开设的特殊服务会场。  
> 2.任何客人与员工间的插入性行为都是严格禁止的，肛门插入仅限于女性。  
> 3.缴纳相关费用后，可以随意使用会场提供的玩具，亦可以使用口、手、腋、足等部位射精。在服务结束前，客人可以对员工不计后果的做任何事。  
> 4.可以对男性员工的尿道和龟头进行责罚，但不允许手淫和射精高潮，同理女性员工不得暴露女性器。  
> 5.营业结束后，客人须立刻离开会场。服务时间以外严禁进入会场和骚扰员工，营业期间不得离开会场。违反者后果自负。
> 
> 再一次向到来的各位，献上我最为真挚的欢迎。  
> 李奥纳多·尼禄-贝尔沃德

“弗里茨，你瞧，那么多人都在看我们呢。”  
弗雷德里希当然知道所有人的目光都聚焦在他和伊万身上，但他只想离那些色眯眯的眼光远些：它们无时无刻不在提醒他自己现在的处境，穿着下流的衣装，大片的露出皮肤。白色的皮革包裹住了四肢却将胴体暴露无遗，现在那平坦的小腹因为害羞而蒙上一层殷红，随着弗雷德里希急促的呼吸朝内微微收缩着。无论是他还是伊万，屁股里都塞上了做扩张用的兔尾肛塞，金属的球撑开紧闭肉腔的隐痛此刻依旧或多或少的刺激着他。  
而他身旁的伊万看上去比他更为色情，无论是那如同盛了汪水的娇媚绿眸，手中托着的放满各式性玩具的托盘，还是那勒在他纤瘦但饱满的大腿上的，隐约透点肌肤颜色的黑吊带袜。他的手绕道弗雷德里希身后摸上那稍微有点被濡湿的毛绒兔尾，手指顺势伸展开连皮革带肉的捏住他泛汗的屁股。这小兔子肯定很久之前就想着要这样做了，弗雷德里希有苦说不出，伊万揉他屁股的手指时不时的拨到兔尾，哪怕只是轻微的扯到了肛塞都能让弗雷德里希有内脏被拉扯一样的感觉。他的腿根颤抖起来，湿润的肛口收缩挤出润滑液来沿着鼓起的会阴淌下。伊万看起来相当满意的样子，他收回沾湿的手指舔掉上面的水渍。他那直直看向他的眼睛和粉红的舌头让弗雷德里希慌张的别开了脸。  
“这次是一对儿呢。”  
“这戒指的位置还真显眼…好了，我要黑的那一只。”  
叽叽喳喳的议论声在弗雷德里希听起来相当刺耳，当他听到伊万要被叫走的时候他明显变得更加焦虑，半是嫉妒半是害怕，他下意识的捏住了伊万的手腕。但伊万明显误会错了些什么，他柔软的嘴角泛起情欲的笑意，转头亲上弗雷德里希的嘴唇。弗雷德里希听见伊万那轻呼他名字的低哼，两瓣又软又湿的唇蹭着他的嘴角，又啾啾的亲他紧闭的唇，像每次他同他示爱时做的那样。弗雷德里希被那撒娇似的嘬吻亲的迷糊，他回应着也覆上伊万的唇，含住湿润的肉瓣担心弄痛了他那样轻柔的吮吻。变被动为主动，弗雷德里希的舌尖刮过爱人唇上的褶裂，爬上唇缝同伊万探出的舌尖交缠而上。  
“哦哦，亲上了亲上了~新婚小夫妻的恩爱接吻秀，看得好让人羡慕啊。”  
“呼…唔嗯、弗里茨…。”黏稠且深的吻让二人的呼吸变得热切，弗雷德里希感到伊万呼出的鼻息喷在他脸上，吮吸黏膜的淫靡水音和周围那难听的起哄声传进他那尖尖的耳朵里，让弗雷德里希有些不悦。他金色的眉皱起来，将伊万的舌缠的更紧，甚至直接以齿咬上滑腻的小舌。伊万呜了一声，他的手指滑进弗雷德里希被胶衣闷的出汗的指缝间同他十指相扣，但这并没办法阻挡周围的人如同看到羊的狼群那般围上来。伊万的腰被把着抬高，光裸的臀瓣被向两边扒开露出吞吃兔尾的红肿肛门。男人的手指勾起来，拿那粗大指节去拨弄伊万那被下着所遮挡的会阴和阴囊，难以忍耐的瘙痒感和接吻的快感融在一起，伊万呻吟着朝弗雷德里希索求更深的吻。他撅起的屁股哆嗦着，受会阴被挑逗的刺激被撑开的肛门鼓起来，像是想要把塞在体内的尾巴推出来一样用着力：润滑液如同爱液一样被挤出来，把深色的肛门晕染得如同女人的阴唇那般，在肛塞同肛门黏着的交合边缘隐约能看见粉红色的漂亮肉壁。球形的金属表面好不容易露出个头，却像是卡住一样停在那里。弗雷德里希的脖子被一双手掐住，那只手抚摸着他的喉结一点点扼紧，边收紧着边往后拉迫使他离开伊万的唇。  
被这样硬生生分开的吻在二人的唇间拉出一条不舍的银线，最终却也断开了。弗雷德里希的心情自然好不到哪儿去，那只手托着他的下巴将他的头扭向它的主人在的地方。  
“别顾着光和夫人亲热，你也得照顾我们啊。”钳着弗雷德里希下巴的中年男人挤出一个让他脊背发毛的笑容，他想躲开目光却在那张肥厚发臭的嘴上没办法离开。弗雷德里希没办法想象这男人要是来吻他会是怎样恐怖的情景，或许他会直接晕过去…伊万痛苦的尖叫从另一侧传来，他却没办法去看那边发生了什么。  
“啊嗯！不要、请别往回推….——！”  
“那就用力点给我往外拉啊！怎么、屁眼被人插久了排泄都不会了？”  
便秘的滞留感混着私处被挑逗玩弄的瘙痒让伊万难受得直接哭出了声，下腹仿佛有火在烧一样难以忍受。肛塞那本来光滑的表面在他敏感的肛口感觉来却又糙又烫，一刻也不停歇的摩擦黏膜。敏感的内壁想要收缩却又不敢，只得硬撑着下腹用力。被视奸排泄的羞耻感顺着伊万的脊柱往上爬，让他屁股的感觉更加明显。抽泣着的伊万倚靠在弗雷德里希身上，高挺的乳头贴着他小腹的线条磨蹭。弗雷德里希被堵住的悲鸣从伊万头顶上传来，他的身体扭动起来想要逃跑那样挣扎，乱蹬的双腿顺势就被抱起抬高。突然失去重心的伊万一个趔趄跌坐在地，那拉了一半的球状肛塞也顺带着被甩出来。  
“呼，呼…”伊万的喘息声中混着被强制接吻的弗雷德里希的呜咽，精灵被抱着的大腿毫无保留的张开，无论是垂着的阴茎还是被塞上尾巴的肛门都一览无余。男人的手伸去抓那个湿乎乎的毛球，他的手臂依旧把弗雷德里希箍的死死的。被男人的唾液熏得快要翻白眼的弗雷德里希被股间传来的疼痛弄得总算回过些神来，他那双平常不怎么展现情感的翠绿眼睛因为愤怒和痛苦盈满了泪水，就像反抗一样，他拿尖牙用力咬上男人那几乎要将他整个口腔都填满的舌头。  
那男人吃了痛松口，当他看见弗雷德里希那怒气冲冲的瞳仁正恶狠狠瞪着他的时候，反倒让他更想将这高傲的面孔尽情蹂躏个够。他那只按在兔尾上的手突然用力起来，旋转着让肛塞尽情搅动弗雷德里希那僵硬的直肠。刚刚才适应了肛塞大小的肉壁痛苦的抽搐起来，不光是肉腔，连内脏仿佛都要被撕裂一般剧烈的颤抖着。从尾骨快要将弗雷德里希整个剖开的裂痛让他哭叫着扭动起来，他伸手想去抓男人那只转动的手臂，但对方明显记得他几秒前的所作所为并不手软。相反的，他那粗壮的手腕反倒更加用力，除去翻搅以外还捏着肛塞仿佛要把绒毛部分也要塞进去一样用力往弗雷德里希体内撞去。一下又一下接连不断的快速撞击让痛感蔓延到了整个下腹，润滑液从咯吱作响的肛门飞溅而出，软垂的阴茎滴滴答答漏了尿，随他身体起伏滑稽的来回甩着。弗雷德里希的身体因为肛虐的痛苦而用力弓起，因疼痛而颤抖的腰却让他看起来仿佛在经历高潮一般。听着弗雷德里希那不成形的哭闹，男人愉快的咬住他象征服从的低垂尖耳。  
“怎么啦，你刚才不是挺有气势的吗？”那男的嘲弄着说，被他控制的肛塞又一次用力顶向弗雷德里希身体深处，“你要是尿了的话，你夫人的脸就要脏喽。”  
“啊！我、呃、呃、呜啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”  
弗雷德里希张口似乎是想说些什么，却被朝上的顶弄噎的说不出话，等他好不容易能喘口气男人却突然用力直接将肛塞拽了出来。仿佛内脏都要被扯出来的巨大脱离感一下击碎了他的理智，弗雷德里希高仰着脖颈叫出一连串高亢的模糊呻吟，本来努力收紧的尿孔一下失了控，伴随着淅沥沥的声音淡黄的尿液落下来正好溅在了伊万面前的地上。  
被溅起来的尿液沾到的伊万应声抬头朝上看去，他正好看到了弗雷德里希那张表情恍惚的脸：同他颜色相似的湿润绿瞳无神的上翻，圆润的泪珠从翻白的眼角一滴滴落下来打在他高挺的乳头上，大张的嘴看得到里面起伏的上壁和舌头，晶亮的唾液随着呼吸往外溢。再往下是还滴着尿的阴茎，和一颤一缩，看得见里面鲜红柔软的嫩肉的肛门。男人托起弗雷德里希那失神的脸，炫耀似的转给伊万。  
“哎呀，这张冷傲的脸居然能变得这么淫荡，我可真是没想到…连完整的话都讲不出来，现在这样子和一只鸡巴中毒的母狗也没什么差别嘛。”  
“啊、噢…”处在晕厥边缘的弗雷德里希已经无暇顾及侮辱性的戏言，他下腹剧烈起伏着呼吸，暴露在外的肠肉也随之收缩。流动的空气刮过张开的肛门感觉竟意外的舒服，稍微回过神的弗雷德里希感受到伊万的目光，他呜咽一声伸手想去遮住自己一片狼藉的下身。  
“伊万、不…别看我…！”没什么比在爱人面前出丑更让人觉得羞愧的事了，弗雷德里希朝下看的眼神里满是不甘和耻辱，他的声音不可抑制的带着嘶哑的颤音。有人抓住了他的手腕将它们向两侧拉开，架着他的那男人肥大粗长的手指伸进了湿润的肛门里。好不容易空下来的肠腔又被插入异物，不适感从咕啾作响的直肠朝上蔓延，柔软的肠肉受刺激用力朝内绞紧。和肛塞那光滑坚硬的金属表面不同，粗大的手指柔软又灵活，边扭动着边朝着弗雷德里希体内进发。男人的手指转动着抚摸紧颤的肠壁，隔着一层薄肉爱抚弗雷德里希那受了惊的内脏，甚至转着手腕来回抠挖敏感脆弱的屁穴。这回弗雷德里希感觉到了，除去疼痛和排泄感以外的一股冒名燥热，夹杂着翻滚的麻痹感从他体内一个劲往外冒。他鼻腔里发出声诱人的轻哼，屁股不受控制的摇起来去追随插在他里面的手指。  
“哈，这家伙开始舒服了。”伊万身侧的男人说着蹲下来，他一把掐住伊万那湿润的屁股蛋揉着留下指印，顺着红色的痕迹朝着臀缝伸过去撩拨流了一地水的肛门，“把你的屁股给我撅起来，我们让你比你老公还爽。”  
“.…我更希望您说‘请’。”伊万鼓着脸哼了一声，红肿瘙痒的褶皱被手指来回拉扯拨弄让他屁眼痒得不行，他顺从的弯腰翘高臀部，包裹在丝袜里的脚趾因兴奋而蜷起。  
他感觉到有手在摸他的头，仿佛是对他听话的奖励一样温柔。那只粗糙的手抚摸他那有些散了的头发，落下来轻拍他柔软的脸颊。伊万保持着犬一样趴伏的姿势仰头去看那只手的主人，他张口将他蹭在他嘴角的拇指含进嘴里。屁股的两瓣肉团被掰开，冰凉的润滑剂浇上尾骨淋到鼓起的湿润肛门上，让伊万忍不住打个寒战，肥厚的括约肌朝内缩去又吞下不少黏液。他那已经半挺的阴茎淌了不少前液，仿佛想要被人玩弄湿润的龟头一样，伊万将双腿又张的开了些。  
“哦？碰都没碰过你就已经湿成这样了，看着自己老公被搞尿能让你发情吗？”  
“才不是…”伊万撒娇一样的狡辩被硬物压上肛门的触感打断，光是头部顶在肛口他就感觉得到那东西的大小。伊万咽了口唾沫，忍不住转头去看男人们到底想用什么样的玩具折磨他，但还没等他目光聚焦，模样狰狞的龟头就被推进他体内。虽然此前被兔尾扩张过，可比弗雷德里希的阴茎粗了快一倍的玩具依旧撑得他下腹酸疼。伊万哼了一声求饶似的摇了摇屁股，括约肌咕啾啾的收缩努力的适应插进他体内的玩具。在润滑剂的助力下进入并没多困难，早就湿润骚疼的肠肉服从的裹上入侵的异物，伊万这时才感觉到那根假阳具上密布的细小凸起，它们随着玩具的深入不断的碾压他敏感的里面，不顾他柔软的哼鸣无情的填充直肠。伊万的下腹紧紧绷着，他的鼻尖布满汗珠，半是痛苦半是快乐的喘着粗气。控制着玩具的男人空闲的那只手抚摸他的屁股，手指挑高吊带再松开，让它啪一声砸在屁股肉上。每当他这么做伊万的身体就会小小的跳一下，把黏着肛门周围的润滑液甩下来，将遮挡会阴和睾丸的黑布濡出一片水渍。伊万摇着腰让玩具上凸起的豆豆能压到自己的前列腺，他的下巴被扳住转回来，首先进入他视线的是先前那男人完全勃起的粗黑肉棒。  
“被撑得有点难受是不？你把这根几把舔舒服了我就让他们温柔点哦。”男人说着握着鸡巴让它来回晃着拍打伊万精致的脸蛋，高涨的硬挺肉棒上鼓起的血管蹭着精灵白嫩的脸颊，伊万感觉得到那股相当有压迫感的热气，粗硬的阴毛扎着他的脸感觉相当痒，那是和弗雷德里希的阴茎截然不同的粗野肉棒，“怎么样，这个比你老公的鸡巴要厉害得多吧？”  
“...伊万卡！！”听到那话的弗雷德里希如同悲鸣一样叫出声，他眼睁睁的看着伊万张嘴将男人发黑的鸡巴含进口中，卷曲的黑色阴毛刮着他粉红的嘴唇，他的脸颊也因为吮吸而凹下去。似乎是握着玩具的那个男人手上突然用了力，伊万的身子一颤往下摔去，他的脊柱因为快感而弓起来，原本只是滴答淌落前液的阴茎突然翘起来甩出一股清液。莫名的悲伤从弗雷德里希胸腔里涌上来，看着他心爱的伊万卡被这般粗暴的拉扯让他心如刀割，直到被摔在地上，弗雷德里希才想起自己当下的处境比伊万好不到哪儿去。他的双脚脚踝被握住朝着两侧分开，两腿被提高直到小腿压在肩头。这样的姿势让他的屁股抬起来，被扣的软烂湿黏的肛门和因为兴奋而变得比以往更鼓的阴囊都能看得一清二楚，甚至连会阴中间那条长长的缝隙都像女人的阴唇一样泛着一层水光。这样的姿势让弗雷德里希倍感难堪，他刚想别开脸，刚才折磨他的中年男人就跨坐到他面前，他那根颜色紫黑，气味腥臭的鸡巴直接就砸在弗雷德里希脸上。  
“不用管他，你夫人此刻可是乐在其中呢。你也得加把劲服侍我们。”  
“咕呃…不要、好臭…给我拿开！”被那股腥臭熏得快昏过去的弗雷德里希摇着头想避开那根肉棒，身体被固定住的姿势却让他看起来只是在扭屁股。有人的手用力扇上他被抬起来的臀发出清亮的一声脆响，中年男人趁机两手掐起弗雷德里希的脖颈上拎，让他下巴抬高，双唇正好能蹭到正分泌黏稠的前液的龟头。那粉色的头从深色的包皮里探出头来，周围还黏着一圈可疑的白色污垢。弗雷德里希立刻闭紧了嘴，可这时有人开始抚摸他凸起的肛门，在红润的表面均匀的抹上润滑液，插入大小递增的拉珠玩具。嗡嗡震动的小圆珠在弗雷德里希体内转动着翻搅软烂的肛门，最粗的那个珠子顶着他的前列腺来回碾磨。男人的手按上他敏感的会阴，四指并拢轻轻往下按压，让腺体与肠道贴的更紧。  
架不住这样一番挑逗，弗雷德里希最终喘着气张了嘴，阴茎也颤颤巍巍挺了起来。受身下情欲的驱使弗雷德里希甚至觉得男人鸡巴的味道没一开始那么刺鼻，伊万嘴里塞着东西的呜呜声从一旁传来，就好像是被爱人甜美的声线诱惑一样，弗雷德里希伸了舌头试探性的去舔了男人的龟头。  
“哦——被插了屁眼自己就张口来舔鸡巴了，果然也是个屁穴婊子~”男人讲着污言秽语的同时弗雷德里希感受到嗡嗡震动的跳蛋取代手指压在了自己会阴上，震的他性器都发麻。小小的舌尖沿着龟头和包皮的缝隙一点点舔舐，像是想讨好那男人一样刮去白浊的包皮垢。酸臭的苦涩气味在弗雷德里希口中散发开来，让他忍不住小声咳嗽，但男人好像并不打算放过他一样反倒将他的脖子掐的更紧，“虽然现在看起来是完全的服从了，但你的牙口可真厉害…我不打算用你的嘴喔。”  
“嗯啾、唔….？”听到男人的话忙着做清理工作的弗雷德里希疑惑的哼了一声，但没给他发问的机会，男人掐着他的脖子往前一挺腰直接将阴茎插到他喉口，感觉到行动受到阻碍，男人捏着弗雷德里希的脖子用力朝自己胯上撞去，龟头顺势就顶开了收缩的喉咙口插进食管内，又粗又涨的阴茎让弗雷德里希的脖子都鼓起一截。  
“啊啊~好紧好紧，你这喉穴指不定比屁眼还会吸哦。”被温暖紧致的食管包裹着的男人舒爽的呼出一口气，全然不顾弗雷德里希的脸埋在他胯下几乎快要窒息。腥臭的粗大肉棒将他的喉咙撑的仿佛快要撕裂了一般剧痛，干呕引起的胃液逆流因为被鸡巴堵住呛进气管。弗雷德里希的脸涨得通红，无论怎样用力收缩鼻腔都几乎呼吸不到氧气，他险些被自己的消化液呛得晕过去。透明的液体从精灵的嘴角落下，他只能发出几声细弱的呻吟抗议，但明显无论他怎样挣扎哭闹，对他的折磨都不会停下来。男人只是在他喉咙里埋了一会儿就开始像性交一样摇摆起腰，拿他粗肥的肉棒刮蹭弗雷德里希那脆弱的喉咙口。同喉部的肆虐一同进行的是下身连续不断的快感地狱：窒息感加剧了屁穴的感觉，震动的珠子进进出出的摩擦着肠壁的快感增加了许多倍，肠内颤抖的嫩肉犹如烧起来般痉挛着缩紧，因窒息而勃起的阴茎流下一股一股的腺液。同它主人的痛苦不同，弗雷德里希身体的淫乱表现仿佛在诉说着他喜欢这一切的虐待。  
“咕！噗咳！…呜、呃…”下腹灼烧的快感把弗雷德里希逼上了顶峰，他细嫩的喉管被鸡巴磨的充血红肿，窒息的鼻腔里充斥着男人的雄臭，在前列腺和会阴麻痹般的快感下那股臭味也转变成了催情剂，让他被阴毛磨的鲜红的嘴唇主动去吸鸡巴。男人看他这副样子已经没办法反抗，就放心的松开手去拨弄他那已经高挺的乳头。他的手指掐住翘起的肉粒拧着拉长让它变得更为肿大，又上下啵啾啵啾的去弹。兴奋充血的乳头加深了乳晕的颜色，看起来仿佛能分泌出奶水一般，弗雷德里希的颈上还留着淡淡的掐痕，因为被肉棒顶的鼓起而畸形的伸展开。无法呼吸的恐惧也化成美妙的快感，伴随着拉珠顶进弗雷德里希直肠深处再被用力的整根拉出，精灵在一阵昏厥似的目眩中达到了高潮：他的喉咙和屁眼缩的比刚才更紧，腰也随着身体一阵使劲儿的抽搐抬高。绝顶的痉挛让他的臀肉都颤着，阴茎绷直了喷出一大股混杂着尿液的水，在空中画了个弧线淅沥沥的洒在地上。弗雷德里希感觉到一股黏稠的液体射进了他喉管里，随着他一阵剧烈的咳嗽呛上来从鼻孔涌出来。失去了主人控制的肛门大张着，随着微弱的收缩从肠腔里噗噗的喷出情欲的臭气来。与此同时被性器所包围的伊万也浑身一颤去了，随着肛门抽动插进去深入结肠的U形按摩棒和压在前列腺的跳蛋都被弹出来，大股的润滑液溢出来仿佛是屁眼潮吹了一般。伊万的口、手心，甚至脚掌都被用来当做服侍肉棒的道具，乳白的精液黏在半透明的黑丝上看起来分外情色。  
“哈哈，边放屁边和爱人一起去了，你们俩关系还真是如胶似漆啊。”戏谑的嘲讽声里伊万的身体被半拉半提的拽起来，提到弗雷德里希身旁。男人一松手他就站不稳跌坐到对方身上，伊万这才看清了弗雷德里希的脸，他那平常一丝不苟梳在脑后的头发已经彻彻底底的散开，几缕柔软的金发黏在他额前。弗雷德里希泪眼朦胧，脸上是眼泪，汗与精液的混合，他的脸依旧涨得相当红。伊万发现他这张受了欺负的脸竟然意外的可爱，他轻轻抹开丈夫嘴角黏黄的精液，捧起他湿漉漉的脸啾的亲上去。  
“！伊万卡，等等…”知道自己嘴里喉咙里满是中年男腥臭精液的弗雷德里希软绵绵的抬手想制止，但伊万似乎并没觉得讨厌。他柔软黏华，渲染了一层情爱的淫靡气息的舌同弗雷德里希的黏膜摩擦着，甘甜的唾液让他的身体快要融化。弗雷德里希伸手搂住了伊万纤细柔软的湿腰，他们沉浸在这淫乱的吻中，完全没注意到周围逼近的人群。有男人拿起了刚拿来插伊万的那根管形玩具，一头押在伊万的臀缝中间，另一头抵在弗雷德里希松弛的肛口，就着淌下来的爱液润滑就插了进去。被阳具贯穿的饱腹快感让弗雷德里希的腰猛地往上一挺，玩具的另一头就这么被顶进了伊万体内。深入体内的玩具让伊万回想起了结肠的回弯被顶弄的快感，他下腹一阵酸软直接瘫倒在了弗雷德里希身上。  
“呜啊…弗里茨、弗里茨…。”  
“真好真好，你们两只小兔要好好磨屁眼噢。”  
伊万黏黏糊糊呼唤弗雷德里希的声音和周围嘈杂的取笑声混杂在一起，情迷意乱之中伊万哼着抬高了腰，随着他的动作半透明的玩具一点点被从屁穴里抽了出来，肠壁被拉扯拖拽的排泄感让伊万舒服到浑身哆嗦，等到几乎完全抽出，只有带一圈圆珠的头浅浅埋在肠内，弗雷德里希看得到他那泛红的双丘的时候，又用力坐下去让玩具进到直肠深处。润滑液被挤得飞溅出来，伊万的大腿根砸在弗雷德里希的胯部，湿透了的丝袜蹭的他大腿发痒。伊万每次这样做都会稍微把玩具往弗雷德里希体内推一点，粗大的头部顶撞开拉珠不曾到达的深处。柔软敏感的隐秘部位被顶到让弗雷德里希也哼叫着软了身子，两人甜美的喘声交织在一起，同样挤在一起的还有肿胀的乳头和鼓鼓勃起的阴茎。伊万有意识的扭着腰让自己勃起的额阴茎蹭着弗雷德里希刚潮吹过的那一根，鲜红的龟头贴在一起相互挤压着。性器被玩弄的快感和屁穴被抽插的舒爽混在了一起辨认不出，弗雷德里希按着伊万腰的手掐的又紧了些，他恍惚着也开始摇胯去含紧那根偶尔会被伊万拉出去一些的玩具。  
“呼啊…伊万，再往里推…。”尝到了甜头的弗雷德里希去亲吻伊万半张的嘴角，伊万每次抬腰都会把阳具往弗雷德里希体内推进一些，同时在他自己肠内的部分就越来越少。对还没满足的肉腔被空空放置的恐惧让伊万下意识的夹紧了屁穴，扭腰争抢似的拿臀瓣磨着弗雷德里希震颤的髋部。透过半透明的阳具，二人抽动着缠绕软管的鲜红肉壁清晰可见，撑开的软烂肉壁一节一节蠕动着吞吃玩具，此起彼伏的收缩着想从对方那里抢回更多部分好让深处也被安抚得到。  
“喂、这家伙自己在要呢，你得让第一次用屁眼爽的丈夫舒服下吧？”  
“呃，什——嗯啊啊！”伊万还没反应过来，玩具中间连接两人的部分就被男人粗暴的握住，那只手上移一些，按住伊万的尾骨粗暴的将他体内的阳具整根扯出来。仿佛内脏都被甩出来的的拉扯感让伊万仰着脖子大哭出声，大张着的屁眼流出黏稠浑浊的爱液。弗雷德里希搂住了伊万的腰，他安抚似的轻轻摸着伊万那乱了的淡金碎发，眼里带着不满的瞪向让他的伊万卡疼了的男人。  
“伊万，放松些…”  
“不、没事…弗里茨，既然这样的话…”从那刺激中稍微缓过来的伊万面对弗雷德里希担心的面庞露出笑容，在泛红的脸颊映衬下显得格外下流。伊万的两腿长得更开，那绑在他腰上的内裤已经被蹬的松松垮垮挂在大腿上，露出湿润的会阴和饱满鼓胀的阴囊。他的手摸索着去握住弗雷德里希完全勃起的阴茎，上面早就裹了爱液变得黏糊滑腻，不需要润滑也能轻易插入。伊万稍微抬高了腰让弗雷德里希肿胀的鲜红龟头抵在自己的洞口，他这么做的时候膝盖稍微打滑了一下，让他重心全失直接摔在了弗雷德里希身上，那根高挺的鸡巴也噗叽一声插进了伊万体内。爱人的性器又热又硬，和手指与性爱道具截然不同的触感彻底满足了伊万直到刚才为止都欲求不满的屁穴。他低头将脑袋埋进弗雷德里希脖颈里，哼出长长一声舒服的呜咽。  
“喂？！你们俩怎么擅自做上了啊？付过钱的我们可还没爽够呢。”  
“结果只能对着做爱秀撸管啊…”  
伊万才不管那些抱怨的话，他湿软的唇在弗雷德里希的颈侧印下满是爱欲的亲吻，在他修长的脖子上留下密集的吻痕和牙印。他那早就能同弗雷德里希的性器嵌合到一起的肠腔蠕动着挤压他跳动的阴茎，糜烂的内壁乖顺又调皮的缠绕上肉棒，边吮吸着挤压边将他朝着伊万体内更舒服的地方引导去。此前一直没被触碰的肉棒现在却仿佛陷进了一汪温软的温泉一般，性器被摩擦的快感和屁穴里插着的玩具挤压前列腺的舒爽感搅在一起，弗雷德里希高声哭叫起来，他的脖颈后仰让伊万钻了空子，他叼上他那比他的短耳朵长了许多的尖尖耳朵，含上那柔软的耳尖，就像刚才他亲吻弗雷德里希的脖子那样落下细细密密的嘬吻。本是靠着伊万自己摇屁股抽插取悦的性器也开始索求着朝上顶，像是要惩罚伊万那样，弗雷德里希的手抱上伊万软乎乎颤着的屁股掐紧将他固定在自己腰上，鸡巴用力朝上顶碾压过伊万屁穴里所有舒服的地方往他下腹深处撞。  
“啊！啊！噢、嗯、弗里茨..——！”比起自己动，明显还是粗暴的顶撞更合伊万的意。他欣喜的呻吟着拿胯根蹭弗雷德里希的腰，性器边噗呲的喷着爱液边磨蹭着他那收缩着的结实小腹。伊万的手报复似的去掐弗雷德里希的乳头，那是和挑逗的拨弄全然不同的责罚：修剪得整齐的指甲挤压着乳头用力的掐，又仿佛想要插进去一样狠狠的戳因为肿胀而格外显眼的乳孔。巨大的刺痛和腰部以下触电似的快感融在一起让弗雷德里希的感度变得更高，他的腰愈发用力的上顶，深到性器能将伊万的下腹都顶的隆起。深入到结肠的龟头旋转着抠挖脆弱敏感的回窝，又爽又痛的麻痹感让伊万不断汇聚的小高潮被推到绝顶的巅峰：他的屁股用力颤了几下后突然就僵住了，随后就是激烈绵密的快感如同潮水一样攀上他的脊椎，让整个下身都麻痹了般的痉挛抽搐起来。伊万的双臂搂紧了弗雷德里希的肩膀，他那哭的发红的绿眼紧盯着爱人燃烧着欲火的目光。  
“呜！呃呃、啊！——呜、呜…。”伊万甜美的悲鸣和抽搐着骤然缩紧的腔穴从各方面压迫着弗雷德里希的感官，围观的男人中也有率先射了出来的。精液的腥臭和爱人甜蜜的发情气味缠绕在一起，如同毒药一样浸泡他的大脑让他没办法再思考。堵在尿道口的射精感在伊万的肉壁又一次痉挛着收缩的时候彻底释放出来。让整个下半身都浸泡在酥软的麻痹感里的射精令弗雷德里希的大脑轰鸣着，伊万漂亮色情的脸在他的视线里模糊了，他只能看到闪着光的绿瞳在他面前晃了好久才逐渐清晰起来。  
“呼…哈啊，哈…。”弗雷德里希回过神来的时候周遭只剩下了趴在他身上的伊万，他那心满意足发泄过的阴茎还软软躺在他里面。弗雷德里希稍微挪了挪腰将它抽出来，带着大股朝外涌出的精液。伊万被那抽离动作刺激到，轻轻哼了一声试图闭上往外咕啾啾溢着各种液体的肛门。男人似乎刚散去不久，周遭还留着那股精液的浓郁情臭。弗雷德里希长舒一口气，他伸手揽上伊万的后颈，温柔的抚摸着他脑后的碎发，低头吻了他光洁的额头。  
“...下次别再这样做了，伊万卡。”  
被叫了昵称的伊万喜悦明显大过被温柔语气数落的羞愧，他飞快的仰头亲了一下弗雷德里希的脸颊，歪着头躺在他胸口露出个狡黠的甜美笑容。  
“我们这次可是赚了一大笔啊，弗里茨！”如此说着的伊万，语调里是抑制不住上扬着的喜悦。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是想写一个官能为主的短系列，所以某一天会有后续吧。


End file.
